A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by sayjay1995
Summary: Namine wanted to show Roxas a picture, because she couldn't tell him how she felt in a thousand words. He just wanted to know where his innocent, uke little Namine went. Crappy summary, but it's one big, smutty lemon, so read/review anyway?


**A/N: Hey readers! You guys might not know me; this is my first time dipping into Kingdom Hearts. But, if you do, you've probably forgotten me, as I haven't written anything in awhile. Anyway, this is a little smut fest I've decided to write for my darling boyfriend, who is the biggest fan of Kingdom Hearts I've ever met. I personally have yet to really play the games, so I've been using the internet to hopefully get a gist of it all. Sorry in advance for any newbie mistakes you might find; Sayjay-chan is doing her best you know! Also, in case you missed it before, this is a lemon fanfic. So there will be naughty, detailed bedroom scenes not meant for young eyes. Keep in mind, that's pretty much the point of this fanfic. There's not much of a serious plot or anything…Anyway, if you don't like that, then don't read, it's not that hard a concept. Speaking and thinking are as follows: "Talking," and **_**'Thinking,'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of the sort. Nor do I own the Oreo cookie.**

**A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words**

Roxas swept a hand through his golden locks, keeping his spiky hair styled the way he liked it as he hurried to his destination. Naminé, his wonderful, darling soul mate of sorts, had requested that he stop by her house for reasons still unknown. She had made it sound like something extremely important, though, and had insisted that he be there on time. Not wanting to make his Naminé wait any longer then she had to, Roxas raced off, his muscular legs working to run at full speed.

Soon enough, the lone white house appeared, it being the only structure up on the hill it sat upon. He always enjoyed looking at Naminé's house from a distance. It was small and cute, just like her. And she always had beautiful, colorful flowers planted in the yard, giving her house a lovely, floral smell in the springtime. Sure enough, as Roxas neared, he could see the sea of reds and yellows and purples, swaying happily in the slight breeze.

"Oi, Naminé? It's me," he knocked on the door, shouting slightly so that his voice would travel inside.

He heard a few thumps and a series of footsteps, the classical sounds of a person in a hurry. What could be so important that even Naminé was rushing? His brow furrowed slightly in wonder.

"Roxas!"

Naminé threw open the door, one hand rising to absent mindedly brush stray strands of blonde hair from her face. Roxas watched her carefully, his mind searching for a cause to his darling's fervor. There had to be a reason; normally, Naminé was so calm, and quiet. It was rare to see her practically shaking with energy like this.

Her eyes were wide pools of liquid sapphire, sparkling with an emotion Roxas couldn't quite place. There seemed to be a lot of nervous tension, he could see that in the way her voice's pitch rose and fell, and the way her eyes flickered this way and that. Excitement too was present in her voice; Naminé was talking faster then usual. But there still remained that mysterious gleam in her eye. What could it be? It didn't seem to belong, at least not with Naminé. It was…different.

All this only led to major confusion on Roxas's part. But, before he could question it, Naminé reached out and laced their fingers, her petite form backing up to tug Roxas along inside. He reached back and shut the door, watching the girl in front of him curiously. She didn't glance back at him, but rather continued leading him until they were in her living room. Naminé finally let go of Roxas's hand, only to sit down on her couch. She patted the spot next to her, and, still puzzled, Roxas sat down beside her.

"There's…something I want to show you. A…series of drawings of sorts that I've been working on. You know, they say a picture's worth a thousand words," Naminé announced, looking down at her fingers.

Roxas's face lit up at once. He loved it when she showed him her latest masterpieces. They were always breath taking, and every now and then, he would be allowed to keep one. Not that Roxas would ever admit it (doing so would utterly destroy his pride as a man) but he absolutely loved the drawings Naminé's perfect hands were able to create. His favorite was a black and white portrait she had done of him for Christmas the previous year. Looking at it was like glancing in a mirror, it was that good.

"Great! You know I'm always up for a good piece of artwork," Roxas leaned back into the couch, watching Naminé from behind.

She took a deep breath and leaned over the arm of the couch, pulling up a tan book. Her sketchbook, he recognized at once. Silently, she held it out to him. Roxas took the book from her delicately and flipped it open to the first page. He found himself staring at a picture of him and Naminé, sitting the exact same way they were right now. He smiled; as always, the picture was perfection. When the female at his side said nothing, Roxas flipped to the next page, and the next, enjoying what he saw.

The next picture was one of him and Naminé sitting closer. And as he turned the pages, the black and white Roxas and Naminé moved closer and closer, and the room darkened. Soon, they were locked in a passionate kiss, their happiness visible in every stroke of Naminé's pencil. Roxas looked up at the artist, his eyes shining happily.

"They're all so-!"

He began to compliment her, wanting to assure her how wonderful her artwork really was. After all, Naminé still looked tensed, like something was wrong. Why the hell was she so nervous and uptight? They had kissed before. Her drawing them in each other's arms wasn't new. None of it made sense.

"Keep turning, Roxas," Naminé managed to interrupt, clearing her throat lightly.

Brow furrowed once more, Roxas shrugged and sat up straighter. He continued turning the pages, to see once and for all what was wrong with Naminé. And, then, of course, it all made sense. The blonde haired Nobody found himself staring at a rather different drawing. This one featured him laying on top Naminé, up in her bedroom. Their kiss was different, much more passionate then before.

His collar was loose, as if someone had been tugging at it, and Naminé's dress straps were hanging low on her arms, revealing a little cleavage. Roxas nearly jumped when he felt a twitch down below his belt line. He coughed lightly, his cheeks somewhat red. It was nothing compared to the shade on Naminé's cheeks. She looked like she had a fever, her face was that red.

"Naminé…" Roxas wasn't sure what to say.

He was suddenly very aroused though. As if on cue, his shaft jerked slightly, demanding freedom from the male's pants. His eyes were glued to the picture, his mind going to town with mental images. Him…on top Naminé…pulling her dress off…gah! His mind was in the gutter!

"Roxas…you know I've said that I love you…but now…I want to prove it," Naminé hung her head, fighting to keep her voice steady.

This was so out of character for her, it wasn't even funny. She was such a modest, innocent girl. But, that didn't mean that Naminé wasn't capable of feeling dirty things. Her hormones were just as wild as any other female's. She got wet, and aroused, the same as anyone else. And lately, Roxas had been doing some pretty crazy things to her body. He didn't even realize it, apparently.

Like the other day, when they'd gone swimming in the local pool together. Seeing him shirtless, and in tight swim trunks…then there was that time he had kissed her, pressing her up against the wall…Naminé sucked in a deep breath when she felt her underwear become stained with a small stream of fluid. There, look! Without doing anything, Roxas had once again succeeded in making her wet!

"Naminé, you don't have to prove anything. I love you already; if you're not ready for physical relations, then that's okay. I can wait until you are," Roxas reached out and stroked her soft cheek, smiling gently at her.

Naminé was so cute like this! He wanted her so badly, his mouth was beginning to water. It took a lot of self control not to pounce on her now, and take her good and hard. Roxas could never actually do such a thing to his precious angle, but the fantasy was oddly stimulating. Did that make him a creeper?

"You don't understand, Roxas. I think I am ready. I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified about the whole idea. But I…I want you. I want you more then anything. I've never felt this way towards someone before. So…please…just let me try something," Naminé took her sketchbook back and sat it down on the floor, out of the way. Then she turned so that she was facing Roxas.

"Are you ready for me, Roxas?" she managed to ask, albeit somewhat coyly.

Roxas blinked, both alarmed and aroused. Did she want to do this here, on the couch? He focused on letting himself breath as Naminé moved to sit on his lap. She straddled his hips slightly and pressed her ample chest against his. This was a very different side of Naminé, that was for sure.

Usually, she was so modest. Now, it seemed, she was ready to unleash her naughtier nature. Well, who was he to deny his darling this level of freedom? If it was comfortable for Naminé, then so be it. Roxas wasn't complaining; he was extremely turned on by her behavior change. Without giving him a chance to reply, Naminé leaned in and lightly kissed his lips, taking her time to play with him. After a moment she licked his lips, knowing full well he'd open for her.

Roxas obliged, opening his mouth wide, pulling Naminé's tongue inside his warm, wet cavern. He sucked on her appendage, bobbing his head back and forth slightly to take the length of her tongue. They forked their tongues back and forth, switching between the two mouths for a few minutes, lapping up each other's watery taste.

Both knew much yummier fluids awaited their taste buds, but for now, this was enough to send shivers of pleasure down their spines. Naminé began to grind her hips against her blonde haired lover's, somewhat timidly at first. A low growl rumbled in Roxas's throat, reminding her of a kitten. She rather liked that sound.

"N-Naminé…" Roxas moaned, taking deep, steady breaths.

"Yes, Roxas?" Naminé was breathless, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

And to think, they hadn't even done anything yet. Imagine how out of breath they would be later, when this was all over… She yelped suddenly when something pressed against her sensitive vital region. She glanced down, expecting to see Roxas's hardened member as the culprit who poked her. To her surprise, it was his hand, groping her undercarriage roughly. She instantly became wet, feeling his fingers rub against her opening, stroking her through the thin fabric of her dress and panties. Roxas smirked a little.

"I can feel you making a mess, Naminé. Remind me to clean it up for you later," he said as his fingers nudged up slightly.

'_If only her damn clothes weren't in the way!' _he thought with a frown.

His dislike didn't last for long, though. The way he figured it, Naminé wouldn't be wearing her clothes much longer. The thought of her, lying naked beneath him, flashed through his mind again. His shaft was dying to shove its way inside her delicate form, but Roxas told himself to behave. He needed to make sure they were both ready, as he wanted their first time to be special.

"O-Ooooh, Roxas," Naminé moaned out, her body involuntarily thrusting on his hand.

Roxas licked his lips; that, was hot. He could feel a knot forming down below every time his hand was enclosed by her thighs. Her wetness rubbed against his fingers, slightly crushing them with the pressure of her thrusts. For someone with zero experience, Naminé was turning out to be quite a treat.

"Let's continue this upstairs," Roxas suggested, leaning in to gently lick the outer edge of Naminé's ear.

He bit it with the tips of his teeth as Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. She half didn't want to get up, if it would mean taking even a moment's pause away from her time with Roxas. The male Nobody took her hint and pulled Naminé even closer. He took her legs and put them around his waist, making sure she had a firm grip on his toned body.

He then stood up, wobbling from the excess weight he wasn't used to carrying. Roxas shifted his angle's weight until it was comfortable for him to walk. Then, it was off to the stairs, and up into Naminé's bedroom. He gently dropped her on her bed, stopping only a moment to watch as she kicked the baby blue blankets out of the way.

His self control diminishing, Roxas suddenly pounced on his unsuspecting female, crushing her with his weight. Naminé whimpered, but they both knew it was a sound of delight. As if to prove her point, more fluid flushed out of her; Naminé could feel the clumps staining her silken undergarment.

"You're such a naughty little boy, aren't you?" she teased him, running her fingers through his hair.

She tangled her fingers in his honey locks, twisting and pulling just hard enough for him to wince lightly. Roxas surprisingly found he actually enjoyed the pain, though. He reached down for the hem of Naminé's ivory dress, slowly sliding the fabric up over her head, forcing her to pull her hands free from his wild mane.

He didn't bother looking for a good spot to deposit her garment; he just tossed it aside, his wide, ocean blue eyes were glued to the newly revealed portions of Naminé's body. Her skin looked so soft, so delicious. Like peach colored cotton candy. His desire intensified with every passing second.

"R-Roxas…" Naminé's first reaction was to cover herself the best she could, her face turning scarlet.

No man had ever seen her this bare before. All that separated Roxas from her naked self were her bra and panties. That wasn't much fabric, to be honest. He was well aware of that, too. Roxas let his fingers begin to explore over her body, touching first the areas Naminé hadn't covered. Her petite sides, and arms. Her neck, legs, and finally, her inner thighs. He began to massage her thighs, watching as Naminé fidgeted, a smile playing at his lips. She looked so nervous, so excited, so…alive. Very, very fine, too, with what little clothing she was wearing.

"Naminé, why do you insist on trying to hide that luscious body of yours? If you just give me a peek, I promise to pleasure you to insanity," Roxas murmured in her ear.

Naminé gulped, strands of blonde hair hanging down in her face. He brushed them away, and finally, Naminé had the courage to slide her hands off her chest. She lay her arms on the bed and gripped the sheets as if her life depended on it. Roxas's mouth almost dropped open when he saw the size of her orbs.

Her dress had never once done her ungodly figure any justice whatsoever. Even hidden behind her bleached white bra, he could see they were perfectly round. His mouth was full of warm saliva, just waiting for a chance to spill out over her skin.

"Roxas…?" Naminé bit her lip.

He had been staring at her for a minute or two now…did that mean he didn't like what he saw? Sensing her doubt, Roxas leaned down and kissed Naminé's cheek, his thumb coming up to stroke her lower lip.

"You're so beautiful, Naminé," he whispered to her, his hand slowly sliding down her chin, to her neck, and down the rest of her.

He cupped her left breast in his hand, feeling it slightly through the fabric of her bra. It was so delectable to his appetite right now. Not wanting to waste any more time, Roxas slipped his hands around Naminé's curves, hoisting her back up slightly so that his hands could get around to her back. He fumbled with her bra clasps and after a moment, was able to slide the garment off Naminé's pale arms.

She allowed him to do so, her breath catching in her throat when her breasts finally burst free. Knowing full well that she would try to cover herself again, Roxas used one of his hands to gently take Naminé's and pin them above her head.

"Damn, Naminé…you're…since when did you get a body like this?" he smirked at the scarlet flush that stained the girl's cheeks, her eyes wide.

"I-I…um…eh…" Naminé stuttered out, her brain somewhat hazy from the fiery passion she felt just now. Her eyes widened even more when Roxas chuckled and leaned his head down. He wasn't aiming for her lips, but rather for her revealed breasts.

"Roxas, don't you da-ahhhhh," her eyes fluttered shut when she suddenly felt his mouth engulf her breast.

His tongue was teasing her nipple, rubbing it and gently apply pressure to its hardened tip. Roxas sucked ever so slightly, earning several deep moans from Naminé. He used his build up of spit to mark his territory, leaving trails of wet, slobbery kisses over her breast, into her valley, and then to her other breast, which received the same treatment as the first. Naminé clutched her sheets and moaned, unbelieving how much pleasure she was receiving right now.

"Roxas…stop…stop!" she begged him, taking deep breaths.

Roxas froze, hearing the anxiety in her voice. He pulled his mouth away, looking into Naminé's beautiful blue eyes. Had he hurt her? Damn it! Disgusted in his perverted, creeper self, Roxas moved to sit up. He hated himself beyond reason right now. He…he had hurt his Naminé…so much that she had to beg him to stop…. He was such a monster!

"I'm so sorry, Naminé," Roxas whispered, his fingers curling into fists. He couldn't even look at sweet, innocent Naminé.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" Naminé cocked her head aside, confused. Roxas looked up sharply, glaring.

"What do you mean what am I sorry for? I'm sorry that I hurt you! I-"

"Roxas! Calm down! You didn't hurt me! I just wanted you to stop making me so wet, long enough for me to do this…" Naminé pushed on Roxas's shoulders, forcing him to get on his back. She sat on his pelvis, shuddering lightly when his hard member pressed against her sensitive area.

"It's not fair that you're here, killing me with pleasure, while staying completely covered. I want to make you enjoy this too, you know," Naminé took her time stripping Roxas down, one piece of clothing at a time.

His muscular chest and totally toned pecks and abs distracted her for a moment, but it didn't take long to get her head in the game. His shirt and jacket fell on either side of the bed, his pants following soon after. All that remained were his boxers. Then, the giant bulge would be released. Her hands trembled lightly as they gripped the sides of his boxers.

She liked the color; a pretty shade of mint green. Taking a deep breath, Naminé began to pull the fabric down, her breathing stopping altogether when Roxas's thick shaft poked out. She'd never seen a man's unmentionables before. Should she be staring? Her eyes quickly darted up to Roxas's, their nervous cobalt eyes clashing.

"My my, Roxas. You're so…thick, so big," Naminé complimented, watching some color rise in Roxas's cheeks.

Finally, she wasn't the only one blushing! When he opened his mouth to say something, she reached out and took his length in her hand. Roxas froze, his mouth still parted. Naminé enjoyed the reaction as she slowly moved her hand up and down, squeezing once in awhile.

"Naminé…oh…holy mother of…" Roxas bit his bottom lip so hard he drew a drop or two of blood.

Naminé was giving him a great hand job; the way she massaged his cock made him writher with pleasure. He almost half doubted this was her first time. If they kept this up, he was going to drench her in his thick, white semen. That idea was rather appealing, actually, but now that he thought about it, he still had a promise to keep.

"You…forgot to remind me…" Roxas panted, pushing Naminé down the same way she had him. He tore her panties off without warning, swallowing hard when he felt how wet they were.

"Are you ready for me, Naminé?" he asked, shadowing her words from earlier.

Naminé nodded, smiling ever so slightly. She knew how much this was going to hurt, and she was ready for it. Her grip on the sheets was so hard, it turned her hands white. Roxas kissed her lips gently while his hands moved to grope and knead her breasts. It was his way of trying to keep her mind off the upcoming agony. Naminé nodded and closed her eyes, bracing herself. Roxas moved his hips so that he was hovering over her entrance. Since she had her eyes shut, he figured he might as well just go for it.

Roxas slid his manhood up inside Naminé's walls, grunting at how tight she was. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to get inside, but there was no pulling out, either. Now that he was inside, Naminé's vital region didn't seem to want to let go. Her folds pulled in his rock hard shaft, allowing him to shove his way deeper in. He felt her stiffen; the poor girl, this must be so uncomfortable for her. Roxas felt bad, because for him, there was no pain involved.

After a moment, he shoved himself in far enough to feel her final barrier break, and his heart froze solid. Scratch that part about him not feeling any pain. Though it couldn't compare to what Naminé was feeling, watching her lay there, screaming and crying from the intense waves of pain, was like taking a key blade and stabbing his heart with it.

He didn't know what else to do, so he continued to squeeze her breasts and kiss her lips, silencing her cries. He could feel them echoing in his throat, and in all honesty, Roxas wished he himself would die. Anything to make her pain stop. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually, Naminé's screams fell down to cries, and then to whimpers. Soon, they diminished completely.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked, stroking her face.

"Roxas…g-go…go ahead…I'm ready now…" Naminé panted and blinked away her remaining tears, so glad that the pain was over. That had been one hell of a torture session. No amount of mental preparation could have truly readied her for that.

"You sure?" Roxas wanted to make sure before he did anything.

Naminé nodded and gritted her teeth, braced for his thrusting. She knew that now the pain was gone, pleasure would take its place. She was looking forward to that pleasure. Roxas returned her nod and gently moved his hips, thrusting at a slow and even pace.

It was really uncomfortable at first, and Naminé winced for the first few times. Soon, though, a warm feeling began to slither through her veins. And any hint of that pain disappeared. Poof, it was gone! And in its place, a feeling so wonderful, so amazing, that it caused Naminé to cry out

"Roxas, faster!"

Her blonde haired lover happily complied, picking up the pace as he slammed deeper inside her. He still wasn't going as fast as he could, though, as he was waiting for Naminé to be ready. When her moans started to subdue, he knew it was time to kick things up a notch. Roxas worked her hard and good, taking one of her long legs and wrapping it around his upper torso.

He was going so far into her now, he thought his shaft might get stuck. Naminé tried her best to match his pace, but he was going so fast, she found it impossible to keep up. Not wanting to let him be a totally dominant male, Naminé suddenly rolled out from underneath the Nobody so that she was on top.

"What happened to my sweet little uke girl?" Roxas moaned out.

He got no response. Instead, Naminé ravaged his neck with kisses and nips, occasionally sucking on the skin hard enough to leave bruises. She may not have been able to fuck her lover at a thousand miles an hour the way Roxas did her, but she had to at least make sure he enjoyed the experience.

Roxas wanted to pin her underneath him again, but when he tried to flip them over, the two interlocked beings fell off the side of the bed. Naminé hit the floor first, with her feet still up on the bed. Roxas was on top, and he didn't hesitate to continue pounding into Naminé.

"R-Roxas!" Naminé cried out when her stomach began to tighten.

Without warning, her cum spilled out, Roxas's shaft dunking into the liquid like Oreos into a glass of milk. He tossed his head back and moaned his approval, loving the way her fluids coated his shaft in a thick, gooey layer.

"Say my name, Naminé!" Roxas commanded, now that her moans weren't enough to satisfy his cravings. He wanted to take her so hard she screamed his name to the heavens above. Anything, to hear her moan his name in pure, utter, sexual delight.

"Make me!" Naminé managed to reply, shoving her tongue into Roxas's mouth to prevent an answer.

She made rough love to his mouth while he made love to her body, the two of them slapping their sweaty skin against each other. Hearing the challenge, Roxas rolled to the side, pulling Naminé against his chest. Without removing his manhood, which was still wildly erotic with desire, Roxas climbed to his feet and slammed Naminé against the wall. Only then did he pull his cock free, watching as blood and cum dripped to the floor in thick, mixed clumps.

Naminé's flushed skin heaved with sweat and lack of oxygen, her womanhood throbbing from how hard Roxas had been nailing her. But, he wasn't done yet. He spun Naminé around and forced her up against the wall, smashing her perfect breasts against the cerulean colored wall.

Roxas managed to squeeze his hands in between her breasts and the wall, and he massaged them roughly. He suddenly entered Naminé from behind, hearing her moan her delight. Roxas shoved himself in all the way to the hilt this time, letting Naminé experience his full length.

"Say my name Naminé!" he commanded again, ramming up into her as hard and deep as he could get. The stretching powers of a woman's privates would never cease to amaze him. He was getting close to releasing, he just needed a little more.

'_Come on Naminé…make me cum…make me cum hard…' _he thought, begging her silently. Naminé tried so hard to keep her desires locked inside, but her heart was pounding, and her fluids were flowing. She just couldn't do it anymore. So, she tossed back her head, pressing her body into Roxas.

"ROXAS!" Naminé screamed, feeling him grab her wrists and hold them up above her head as he continued to fuck her so hard, she thought she might pass out from the exhaustion of it all.

She orgasmed twice more while being held up against the wall. Roxas had yet to come to his first. He was so close though, he could feel it, almost taste his hot seed spilling out. An idea came to mind…something that just might teeter him over the edge… He pulled out for the second time and flipped Naminé around so that she was facing him again.

"Just relax, Naminé. Let me pleasure you while you catch your breath," Roxas panted, getting down on his knees.

He looked up into Naminé's curious eyes, knowing full well she wanted to know what he planned to do down there. He only raised himself so that he could put one of her legs over each of his shoulders, letting her rest her weight on him. Her bright blonde pussy was hanging right in his face, her golden hair tangled with sweat and fluid. Roxas licked his lips hungrily.

"I still didn't get around to cleaning you up," he muttered, watching as Naminé's eyes widened.

He stuck out his tongue and lifted his head up, sliding his appendage into her entrance the same way he had done with his cock. He used his tongue to make love to her, his taste buds tingling from how she tasted. It was sour, but also extremely delicious. He lapped up all the cum he could find, not caring if some of Naminé's blood was mixed in as well.

It wasn't like she had a disease or anything. Naminé moaned his name so many times she lost count, gripping his messy pile of blonde hair. Finally, barely breathing, Roxas pulled his tongue free, knowing he was going to burst any moment now.

"Get up, Roxas, so that I can return the pleasure," Naminé ordered, grinning at the look on Roxas's face.

She swapped him positions; now he was pressed against the wall, and she was down on her knees. Naminé began to lick Roxas's thick size, lapping up her own fluid happily as she felt him quiver beneath her. She was driving him crazy with desire, she knew it. Just as she began to take his length in her mouth, Roxas grunted, and blew his entire load into her mouth.

He felt bad, making a mess and all, but it felt soooo good! He was somewhat embarrassed at how much fluid he had released at one time; his balls felt completely drained. Naminé choked from the sudden onslaught of seed; she swallowed what she could, but strings of it mixed with her saliva and slid down her chin, dripping down over her breasts and collarbone. Roxas yanked his member free and licked up any fluid Naminé missed before passionately kissing her on the lips, allowing the two to freely trade fluids.

Finally, exhausted beyond reason, Roxas led Naminé back over to her bed, where they collapsed on top. She was so sore from having her ex-virgin blood spilt, that she passed out right away, breathing heavily all the while. Roxas panted and watched her sleep, feeling his own eye lids grow heavy.

"I guess a picture is worth a thousand words, Naminé. Looks like I'll have to draw you one now, since there's no way in hell I can tell you how much I love you in only a thousand words,"

He muttered, watching as Naminé smiled in her sleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead for a brief moment, a happy, exhausted smile on his own face as Roxas closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his darling Naminé in his arms.

**A/N: There, my first official lemon! Since my last one turned out more like a light lime then anything else…well, anyway, I'm really proud of this one! And I hope you all are too! Although the only one I'm really hoping to impress is my boyfriend….heh heh…reviews are still loved! **


End file.
